Obi-Wan Kenobi
center right|thumb|Obi-Wan podczas harców w pustelni na [[Tatooine]] Obi-Wan „Ben” Kenobi to rycerz Jedi, hazardzista i kolekcjoner odciętych dłoni. Najbardziej fatalna postać i najczarniejszy charakter galaktyki, przy którym Darth Vader to zupełnie niegroźna konserwa rybna, a Palpatine to nieszkodliwy hipohondryk z przerostem ambicji, manią wielkości, niezaspokojonym pragnieniem władzy oraz trudną do wyleczenia odmianą łuszczycy. Fakty mówią same za siebie. Obi-Wan jest scjentologiem, maluje pentagramy na ścianach, je chomiki i masuje węże. Biografia Młodość Obi-Wan urodził się i tyle. Za młodu wypadły mu włosy, ale skleił je sobie gdy dowiedział się do czego służy Poxipol, dzięki czemu zawsze szorował po suficie swoją imponującą czupryną. Przyjęty do Zakonu Jedi po oblaniu egzaminów na rolnika działał na zlecenie znanego przemytnika alkoholu Qui-Gona „Jinna” . Podczas jednej z wypraw przemytniczych trafili na Naboo wraz z inwazją robotów i nawiązali tam kontakt z agentem specjalnym Gałganowem, późniejszym bohaterem narodowym Imperium. Podszywając się pod ambasadorów Jedi sabotowali negocjacje pokojowe mające unormować handel %Mocą%, dewastując przy tym statek Federacji Handlowej, po czym uprowadzili Królową Naboo Amidalę, by ledwo parę godzin później przegrać jej statek na wyścigach na Tatooine. Wtedy to jednak agent służb celnych, Darth Mol (zwany także Maulem) pokrzyżował im plany. Jedi porwali wtedy małego Anakina Skywalkera licząc na okup, ale gdy ten okazał się bezwartościowym niewolnikiem postanowili upchnąć go w Zakonie Jedi. Ponieważ jednak „Jinn” wkrótce został zastrzelony przez Agenta Mola podczas próby ucieczki wózkiem widłowym pełnym skrzyń z bimbrem, Kenobi potrzebował nowego partnera. Kupił więc sobie niewolnika i zaczął go uczyć w technikach przemytu. Wiek średni oraz starczy left|thumb|[[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin cuci Obi-Wana po kolejnym zatruciu oparami przemycanego metanolu]] Wiele lat później Anakin Skywalker na skutek tamtych traumatycznych przeżyć, przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę. Kilka lat później Kenobi skontaktował się z klonerami z Kamino i przy ich pomocy przeprowadził zamach stanu w jednym z nieliczących się układów słonecznych w ramach większej akcji znanej historykom pod nazwą Atak Klonów (w celu rozpropagowania przemycanego przezeń bimbru z klona). Zastanawiającym jest także fakt, iż Kenobi jako jeden z nielicznych przeżył Rozkaz 66 i na skutek zagarniącia przez Anakina całego przemytniczego interesu, osiadł w krainie hazardu na Tatooine. Stracił wtedy wszystko - miał natomiast brodę, której pielęgnacji poświęcał wiele czasu, zwłaszcza od kiedy zamieszkał w pustelni bez telewizora. Jego ulubionym serialem był „Yoda na sukces” . Interesował się także życiem gwiazd, chętnie czytał ilustrowane magazyny dla kobiet, a w wolnych chwilach uwielbiał siedzieć na sofie i jeść ser, a kiedy padał deszcz układać puzzle. Chętnie dopisałby dalszy ciąg „Czterech pancernych” , ale niestety nie posiada długopisu. Nigdy nie ożenił się ponieważ jak powiada nie udało mu się spotkać odpowiedniej dziewczyny. Pytany o ideał kobiety odpowiada, że powinna to być dziewczyna równie szalona jak on, po prostu zakręcona na maksa. Najlepiej aby znała język angielski i podstawy obsługi komputera. Ważne także, aby potrafiła gotować i prać skarpety. Jednak nie osiągnął tego celu, jako że musiał dwie dekady później później uciekać z Tatooine, gdy wierzyciele postanowili wyegzekwować należne im pieniądze. W końcu jednak dopadł go stary wspólnik i tak oto zakończył się smutny i zapijaczony żywot „Bena” . Dziedzictwo right|thumb|300px|Obi-Wan podkłada się [[Darth Vader|Vaderowi]] Możliwe, iż to przez Kenobiego Han Solo został mrożonką (akcje koncernów mrożonkowych miały w tamtych czasach wysokie notowania, a fakt, że w owym czasie stary Jedi był uznany oficjalnie za zmarłego niczego nie dowodzi). Niezaprzeczalnym jest bowiem fakt, iż to Kenobi wplątał Hana we współpracę z Rebeliantami, a w jakim innym celu miałby to robić jak nie dla pieniędzy? Ponoć to także przez Obi-Wana, Thrawn miał tak łatwo, nadto to Kenobi nie upilnował Kypa Durrona, i co najgorsze, to Kenobi doprowadził do inwazji Yuuzhan... W pamięci galaktyki zapisał się jednak przede wszystkim jako jeden z ostatnich Rycerzy Jedi Starej Republiki, który zabierał do pracy kanapki zawinięte w papier śniadaniowy. Jakiś czas później niejaki George Lucas nakręcił film biograficzny o jego życiu, gdzie Kenobi jawił się jako postać przeklęta, a wszyscy którzy nie dostrzegli w nim perfidii i zła do tej pory, po prostu nie zrozumieli przesłania filmu. Ciekawa wydaje się geneza imienia Obi-Wana. Mało kto wie, że tak naprawdę wymyślił je George Lucas podczas przeglądania słownika wyrazów obcych. Miało ono początkowo brzmieć Omnis Ho-Mo Mendax co znaczy K''ażdy Czło-Wiek Kłamcą'', jednak jak to bywa zarówno z dźwiękami jak i innymi elementami Gwiezdnych Wojen nazwisko to zostało odpowiednio przetworzone. Otóż kolega Georga Lucasa, będący wybitnym poliglotą wymawiał je klęcząc na podłodze łazienki z głową w bębnie pralki automatycznej, podczas gdy ekipa specjalistów ze Skywalker Sounds nadrywała powstający dźwięk na taśmę klejącą. Później losowo zmieniono kilka liter, czerpiąc je z imion córki Lucasa oraz ich wspólnego przyjaciela Ahmeda Besta, a na końcu zmiksowano z odgłosami wydawanymi przez czytającą komiks fokę oraz stojący na mokrym asfalcie samochód z wyłączonym silnikiem. Powstałą w ten sposób mieszankę poddano obróbce i wreszcie w formie elektronicznej zapisano w brulionie. Niestety brulion zaginął, więc na planie było trzeba szybko wymyślić jakieś nazwisko, sięgnięto więc do prawdziwego i tak oto narodził się Obi-Wan „Ben”''' '''Kenobi. Warto także wspomnieć, że postać ta miała zginąć już w jednej z początkowych scen filmu. Według scenariusza stary „Ben” miał zostać zastrzelony przez kosmicznego przemytnika Hana Solo. Harrison Ford - aktor słynący z wymyślania na planie własnych powiedzonek i improwizacji przed kamerą - zmienił niespodziewanie tekst. Zamiast powiedzieć: „Ha ha, tak naprawdę jestem imperialnym szpiegiem, giń ty starcze w głupim płaszczu z kapturem” , przedstawił się po prostu i zaproponował Benowi transport na Alderaan za 10 tysięcy kredytów. George Lucas był początkowo bardzo niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, ale po chwili i tak zasnął na planie, więc pozostali realizatorzy nakręcili film do końca. Ciekawostki * Obi Wan jest ojcem-dyrektorem Radia Obi-Wan. Jego słuchacze i słuchaczki noszą takie same tupeciki i wąsy jak on i są tak samo przeklęci. * By uniknąć pobicia Obi-Wan wmawia innym, że nazywa się Ben i jest kierowcą TIR-a przewożącego %Moc% do Rosji. * Jest z Korelii, mamy dowody na piśmie! * Jego rodzina nie jest znana, choć istnieje uzasadnione przypuszczenie, że miał przynajmniej jednego brata. Według jednych jest to Owen Lars, według innych wolał płukać gardło szałwią. * Słynne jest jego zamiłowanie do szerzenia dezinformacji. Przyczyną była tu neurotyczna potrzeba zacierania za sobą wszelkich śladów oraz zwodzenia wyimaginowanego przeciwnika. Wystarczy przytoczyć kilka wygenerowanych przez niego zdań, które weszły do annałów historii nie zapisując się bynajmniej złotymi zgłoskami: „Nigdy nie miałem robota, zwłaszcza tak nowoczesnej jednostki jak R2” „Vader zdradził i zamordował twojego ojca” „Kiedy go poznałem (Anakina) był pilotem” „To nie są roboty, których szukacie” * Jego słynne powiedzonka typu „Powiedziałem ci prawdę... z pewnego punktu widzenia” można by wymieniać w nieskończoność, choć trzeba by wtedy często się powtarzać, bo w końcu nie było ich znowu tak wiele. * Podsumowując ten krótki opis postaci należy zwrócić uwagę, że życie Bena było długie i szczęśliwe. Pomimo, że swoim brakiem kompetencji doprowadził do największej tragedii w historii galaktyki nie poniósł żadnych konsekwencji (podobnie zresztą jak inni prominent - Yoda), miał fajny miecz, a do tego latał sobie statkami kosmicznymi, których rzekomo nie znosił. Jedyną rzeczą jakiej mu brakowało był dostęp do Internetu ale nie przejmuje się tym, ponieważ jest martwy. Niestety wciąż żyje w naszej pamięci i sercach, a jakby tego było mało, pojawia się czasem tu i ówdzie, jako przeźroczysty duszek. Podobno badaniem jego przypadku mają już wkrótce zająć się dokumentaliści Strefy 11. *Gonk go zabił. *Nie miał wacka, mam dowody. Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Przemytnicy Kategoria:Artykuły Koszerne Kategoria:Tatooine